(Omegaverse) In Heat
by AshMustang-DreamerAlchemist
Summary: Ash comes to visit his best friend, and finds him in heat.


Ash knocked smartly on the apartment door a few times, and was greeted with a

"Come in!" from inside. He opened the door and stepped in. This was his best friend Conner's house. Conner and he had met at an Anime convention the year before, and became fast friends.

Since then, Ash had only grown more and more fond of him. As it was, he was carrying a box of chocolates under his left arm. It wasn't hard to see his avid crush on the guy.

He didn't spot Conner immediately, so he walked a little further into the tidy apartment, peeking around the kitchen doorframe to see his friend drinking a glass of juice, standing at the kitchen counter. He smiled, and held out the chocolates,

"I brought you..." his smile faltered as a heady scent invaded his senses. His fingers tightened on the box, and his hands shook as he forced himself to stay right where he was. "-Conner." he murmured, "Con, are you in..." he blushed, never finishing his sentence, the box still extended awkwardly out in front of him.

Conner blushed even more darkly, and moved carefully around the counter. Ash stared at him, taking in his bouncy, irresistable curls, and his beautiful, soft, chocolate skin; and his dark eyes, full of something even darker. Something almost unrecognisable on his familiar face. Ash's heart ka-thumped in his chest as the omega came closer, the scent of his heat pervading his senses, and nearly sending him into mindless oblivion. The alpha shook his head vigorously and stumbled backwards.

"Con. Please." he whined, gripping the chocolate box with both hands. He looked down, and away from his friend.

Conner stopped dead, and stood there. When Ash looked back up, Conner was twisting his hands together, breathing unsteadily, his eyes on the floor.

"Ash." he whispered softly. Ash slowly lowered the chocolate box to the ground and placed it there, on the tiles. "Ash I--" Conner trailed off, as Ash closed the few steps distance between them, taking him into his arms soothingly.

"It's okay, Con. Let's get you to bed, and i'll make sure nothing happens. I won't let any alphas get to you." he said this very fast. His heart was racing in his chest, and his hands tremored against Conner's arms as he gripped them gently. Conner shook his head,

"No- Ash-" he began, but the other man was in over the top of him before he could finish his sentence, "--come on, let's put you to bed." he said, starting to pull Conner with him.

Conner leaned up on his toes, and kissed him full on the mouth. Ash melted against his touch, and wrapped his arms around Conner, no longer able to fight his body.

He kissed him hotly, his lips devouring Conner's hungrily. His teeth scraped gently across his bottom lip, drawing a soft gasp from his conuterpart, and allowing Ash's tongue to slide against Conner's.

Conner moaned softly, and pulled the alpha closer,

"Mmh-" Ash pulled away from the kiss, breathy and more turned on than he thought he had ever been, "-Conner, are you sure?" he panted, as the omega trailed wet kisses up his neck. Conner just nodded affirmatively and continued kissing at his neck.

Ash moaned softly, his hands wandering along his sides, lifting his shirt and tracing his fingers across Conner's torso. He couldn't take it anymore. He picked Conner up, his arm around his back and one hand bracing his thigh, and carried him towards his bedroom. He stole a few more, heated kisses as he went.

Once in the bedroom, Ash tossed Conner onto the bed, and crawled on after him, trapping him between his arms and kissing him deeply.

Conner mewled softly under his touch, causing Ash to nip at his bottom lip.

He pulled back, his breathing uneven, and toyed with Conner's pants button.

"How bad do you want me?" Ash asked, pausing. Conner frowned up at him, appearing a little frustrated.

"Bad." he growled. Ash smirked. He looked so hot like that. All worked up, with nowhere to go.

"How bad?" Ash pretended to yawn, and looked away from Conner a little bit. Conner whined and ground his hips up against him. Ash glanced back at him,

"Really, _really_ bad!" Conner insisted. Ash raised his eyebrows slightly and pouted a little,

"Really, really bad- _what_?" he asked. Conner appeared confused.

Ash lifted his hand, and slapped him around the face, not too hard, but hard enough for it to sting. He then grabbed hold of Conner's chin, forcing him to look up at him.

" _Sir_." Ash said softly, smiling ever so gently down at him. "It's Sir, to you." he told Conner. Conner swallowed thickly, blushing.

"Yes, S-Sir!" he said. Ash smiled,

"Good boy," he quickly undid his pants and pulled them down, the underwear going with them. His eyes travelled along Conner's body, taking in every inch of detail, hesitating at his already half erect cock.

Ash reached out, and wrapped his hand around it, drawing a gasp out of him.

"You have such a pretty body. I wonder what it'll look like by the time i'm finished here." he chuckled, then leaned down and kissed the head of it lovingly. Conner moaned quietly, and clamped a hand over his own mouth, trying not to make noise, but Ash's tongue came out next, licking at the head, and lapping up the length of it. Conner couldn't contain his moans. They slipped out despite himself.

Ash took Conner's cock into his mouth, and slid a hand beneath his ass at the same time, managing to wriggle a finger up into his asshole, feeling that Conner was already _very_ _wet_. Ash chuckled around Conner's cock, and pushed a second finger inside, working them in and out at a painfully slow rate, and causing Conner to buck his hips and whine.

Ash pulled away, and pulled his fingers out. He could no longer take it. He gripped Conner's hips and turned him over easily, pushing him down so that his ass was in the air, and his head on the mattress.

What a view! He looked so sexy, bent over like this, his hole glistening with slick.

Ash unzipped his jeans, and shoved them down, out of the way, his boxers too, then lined himself up, his cockhead kissing his entrance. Conner whimpered, and Ash panted, driven completely wild by the pheremones coming off his best friend.

"P-please-- Sir." Conner whined. That was all it took. Ash pressed forward, driving his cock home. Conner felt deliciously hot and wet around his rock hard cock. He buried himself to the hilt inside him, moaning. His hands gripped Conner's hips tightly.

"Uuuuh, _fuck_." Ash muttered, pausing a few moments, as much to regain his composure as to let Conner become accustomed to his girth. Conner was a panting, groaning mess beneath him at this point, bucking his hips and drooling. Ash spanked his ass,

"I didn't tell you to move." he managed to growl, despite the pleasure coursing through him. Conner either wasn't listening or didn't care, because he kept bucking. Ash lifted his hand, and hit him harder, his palm ringing across his ass cheek with a ' _crack_ '.

Conner froze, whining, squirming a little.

Ash massaged his hand softly against the spot he hit.

"That's better." he smirked, then began to thrust into Conner himself, his cock sliding almost all the way out before he slammed back into him. He was being far from gentle, and he allowed a few moans past his clenched teeth here and there, his fingers digging into Conner's hips firmly.

Conner squirmed, his fingers gripping the sheets tightly, moaning uncontrollably.

Ash reached around his body, and took hold of his cock, jacking him off at the same rate his cock was slamming into his tight little ass. He moaned,

"Cum for me, Conner." he said, loving the sensation around his cock. He licked his lips, watching his own cck working in and out of his asshole. "You're so tight and hot and wet, i'm gonna cum soon. I want you to cum first." he panted,

"cum for your master, cockslut." he urged, reaching forward and grabbing a fistful of gorgeous, curly hair, pulling at it roughly while he fucked him. Conner was shaking visibly, and it drove Ash crazy. He slammed even harder into his ass. Conner moaned noisily, and finally came to a shaking, shuddering orgasm, shooting his seed across the bedsheets. Ash didn't stop or slow down once, his knot preventing him from pulling away, even if he wanted to.

"Ah- fuck, i'm cumming, Con!" he moaned. Conner weakly bucked back against his hips a few times in encouragement, and Ash felt himself let go. He shuddered as he filled the omega with his cum. There was a few moments' stillness, then Ash gently pulled him against him, and rolled them onto their sides, his cock still trapped inside him. He panted softly, kissing all across Conner's shoulders.

"Th-thank you, Con." he panted softly,

"No- thank _you_." Conner whispered back.

Ash placed a few more kisses across his shoulders.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"N-no, that was hot!" Conner responded. Ash smiled softly, and cuddled him,

"Good."


End file.
